Blondie is Blind to the truth
by everydaydreamer
Summary: Rebekah and Caroline have always butted heads, but what happens when they are forced to work together? Reboline fic
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi there, some of you might know me from my other fics, some of you might be new, so hey! I noticed there aren't many Rebekah/Caroline fics so I thought I'd change that. As those of you who have read my fics know, that's what I do. I take a story that's not very popular, and I write it, simple as.  
So enough about me, a bit about the story: Rebekah and Caroline have always butted heads, but what happens when they are forced to work together?  
I won't be following the storyline, I might dip in and out, but overall it's off the cuff. I'm not sure how long I'll make this fic, but it probably won't be very long. Of course that all depends on the reviews so, I hope you enjoy…**_

"Elena? Stefan? Anybody home?" Caroline entered the hallway of the Salvatore house. Upon hearing of Damon's return to town, Caroline rushed over to the Salvatore house to see if her best-friend was Ok.

Damon had told Elena he loved her and fled Mystic Falls when she let him know she loved Stefan. For two weeks Damon had been off the grid so to say, and even though Stefan was glad of the space, he could use the backup when it came to Silas.

_Where is everyone?_ thought Caroline to herself as she walked around the house. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned to leave. As she approached her car, she felt eyes watching her. Spinning around, Caroline was face to face with Shane.

"What are you…I…We thought you were…" "Dead?" interrupted Shane, "Funny thing that. I was _left_ _to die_ on an island in the middle of nowhere. The only good thing was the boat that was left behind. I managed to row myself home and drag my limp, lifeless body to a place where complete strangers got me to a hospital. If it weren't for them I'd be dead".

"I'm so sorry. If I knew, I would have gone back for you". Shane laughed, "It's Ok, you don't have to play the martyr. I know about Jeremy, and I'm here to give my condolences to Elena".

Caroline sighed and dropped her head sorrowfully. "What's wrong?" asked Shane. Caroline looked up, "I don't think they'd be acknowledged".

"Why not?" "Elena has turned off her emotions. She doesn't care for Jeremy anymore, not even Stefan. She's not herself anymore. She's not Elena".

"She may not be the girl you used to know, but she's still Elena". Caroline nodded but wondered how she hadn't heard Shane come up behind her? "How did you get here? I don't see a car".

"I walked" replied Shane very matter-of-factly. "Oh. Well I better get going. I'm meeting Bonnie in the Grill for lunch".

Shane nodded, "Enjoy your lunch, and say hello to Bonnie for me. I'm sure she'll be glad to know I'm alive". Caroline put on a fake smile, "Yeah, I'm sure she will. I better get going. Bye". "See you around Caroline".

Looking out the window before driving off, Caroline could sense something strange about Shane. He stood and watched her drive away.

_How is he still alive and what does her want? _These were the questions Caroline thought as she drove to the grill.

"Good morning little sister" greeted Klaus as Rebekah arrived downstairs. "What are you still doing here? I would have thought you'd be out hunting Hybrids, or at least one hybrid in particular?"

Klaus smiled, "It's nice to know you're keeping attention to my everyday schemes, but no, I'm not hunting Tyler Lockwood because I have more urgent things to attend to".

"Like?" "Like finding that cure". Rebekah's eyes lit up, but the light quickly grew to curiosity, "What do you want with the cure?"

Klaus tapped the side of his nose, "That's none of your consideration sister. Now run along and do whatever you do when you're not trying to be head cheerleader or Prom Queen".

"Well aren't you quite the comedian?" "I do try". Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Well I'm off to the Grill".

"Would this have anything to do with a certain blonde haired blue eyed being?" Throwing a dirty look to Klaus, Rebekah left their Mansion, slamming the door behind her.

"Well she's obviously not a morning person. I suppose that's what I get for keeping her in a coffin for a few years. Women"

"What!? No! That can't be true!" Caroline shushed Bonnie, "Well it is! Now keep quiet" Bonnie shook her head confused. "How did he manage to drag himself and row to the mainland?"

Caroline shrugged, "I don't know, but that's what her said. I have to say though there was something seriously weird about him. I got these creepy vibes off him, and I didn't even hear him coming".

"That is strange. Maybe I should give him a call, meet-up. I could find out what's going on?" Caroline shook her head, "No way am letting you go alone to see him. I'm coming with, end of".

Bonnie laughed, "Ok, Mom".

As the girls laughed amongst themselves, Rebekah arrived in. Bonnie smiled and nodded in her direction, "Her majesty has arrived". Caroline turned around to see Rebekah approaching the bar.

"You gotta hand it to her, she doesn't give up" "I feel bad for Matt. He can't seem to get rid of her".

Rebekah turned and looked at the girls. Walking over to them, "You do know I can hear you, right?" Bonnie dropped her head ashamed. "Well it's nothing you haven't heard before" replied Caroline.

"Listen here Blondie…" "Talking to your-self now are we?" Rebekah's face grew red, "Listen here, just because my brother has a stupid crush on you doesn't mean you're invincible. Even he almost let you die on two separate occasions".

A splitting headache shot through Rebekah's forehead. "Finish that sentence, and you'll regret it" said Bonnie. "That's right, I've got a BWF. A Best Witch Friend, and she's badass" beamed Caroline.

Rebekah took a few steps back and the pain disappeared. She stormed out in a huff.

"Thanks Bon" "No problem" grinned Bonnie.

_**So that was the first chapter. Not much Caroline Rebekah interaction but I have it all planned out. Stay tuned for more and please review!**_


	2. Not all games are fun

_**Ok so I just saw the last chapter there and realized I forgot to add in line-breaks, so sorry about that, but was it really so bad no one reviewed?**_

Rebekah arrived into the sitting room and noticed a note on the coffee table:

_Gone for a frolic in England, I don't know when I'll be back but don't wait up_

_Your big Bro the Hybrid,  
Klaus_

"Great, I'm home alone" "Well I wouldn't say completely alone" interrupted a voice. Rebekah looked up to see Shane standing in the Hallway.

"I thought you were dead" said Rebekah uninterestedly. "I get that a lot" smiled Shane.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "What do you want?" Shane raised an eyebrow while moving closer to her, "I want, what you want; The Cure".

Rebekah laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Shane serious. "What's so funny? You and all your little gang when you approach me like we're friends" "Oh but we are" smirked Shane.

"No, we're not. Now if that is all, could you please leave, you're boring me" replied Rebekah walking towards the liquor cabinet.

When she put out her hand to open the door, she felt a sharp stab at her back, causing her to drop to her knees.

"I didn't want to have to do that, but you were being a bitch". "Who are you!?" shouted Rebekah demandingly.

"Oh, I can't tell you, apparently it brings bad luck to say it" Rebekah's eyes grew wide, "Silas".

"Bingo!" She froze. "How…what do you want?" Silas shook his head, "I already told you, The Cure".

Rebekah shook her head, "But what do you want with it?" Silas smiled, "That's for me to know and you to find out".

Rebekah tried to get to her feet, "So will you help me?" She laughed, "You must be joking". Silas pursed his lips and then broke off the stake leaving the tip lodged in her back. Rebekah cried out in pain.

"If you change your mind, call me. I'll be listed under _Professor Shane_" "Go to Hell!" yelled Rebekah. Silas smirked, "No need, because soon I'll bring hell to us" and with that he was gone.

Left in agony on the floor, Rebekah clawed at her back, unable to reach the stake lodged deep in within her back. She was alone, and she was dying.

* * *

Running in the door of the mansion and dropping to his knee beside Rebekah, Matt helped her to sit upright.

"You came" smiled Rebekah weakly. "Why wouldn't I?" replied Matt with a sincere smile.

Rebekah paused for a moment listing all of the reasons why, but stopped when Matt's hand stroked her cheek, "What happened?" Rebekah smiled listening to Matt's concern, "I was so worried about you".

The smile wiped off her face and turned to raw frustration, "Get out!" Matt looked startled for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Too far?" he asked jokingly. "You sick son of a bitch, get out of my house!" yelled Rebekah.

"Alright, but I was just showing you how easy it is for me to have fun". Tears rolled down Rebekah's cheeks. "I'll see you soon, or maybe Matt will?" Silas chuckled before leaving again.

Crying, Rebekah clawed at her back, ripping the skin, but nowhere near the stake. Throwing her glass of whiskey across the room, she sensed someone behind her.

"What is wrong with you now?" Rebekah leaned on the piano, trying to hold herself up, "I can't do this. I can't play your games._ Please_, just leave me alone".

"Games? I came here to see what all the fuss is about. Matt had a load of missed calls from you, I said I'd come and see what's up" replied Caroline walking towards Rebekah.

"Don't come any closer!" Caroline rolled her eyes. "Please Silas, just go".

Caroline stopped, "Silas? Rebekah, what are you talking about?" Rebekah stumbled while trying to turn around and ended up falling. Caroline rushed to her side, "Rebekah, what happened to you? Why are you talking about Silas?"

Tears rolled down her face, "I'm not falling for this again, so please just go". Caroline sighed, "Pull yourself together for two minutes and tell me what the Hell is going on!"

Rebekah looked at Caroline with tired eyes, all wet from the tear she shed, "Silas stabbed me in the back and there's still a piece of the stake stuck in there. I can't get it out. It is killing me slowly and painfully" pausing and looking into Caroline's eyes, Rebekah pleaded, "Please help me?"

For the first time ever, Caroline felt sorry for the girl, but she didn't just feel sorry for her, she felt concerned.

Looking back into Rebekah's eyes, Caroline asked, "How can I help?" A look of relief washed over Rebekah's face, and smiling at Caroline, she pointed to the pliers on the ground next to her, "You'll have to pull it out with that".

Caroline nodded. Kneeling down behind Rebekah, she started to dig in to her back, searching for the stake. Rebekah cried and flinched with pain.

"There's nothing in here" said Caroline. "There is, I can feel it. Dig deeper" Caroline shook her head, "But there's nothing in here". Rebekah shouted, "There has to be! How else could you describe the pain?"

"Maybe if you stopped being a bitch for two seconds, the pain might go away?" snapped Caroline. "Well maybe I wouldn't have to be the bitch if you hadn't already taken the role of Ms Popular!"

"Ms_ Popular_? Are you kidding me?!" "No wonder everyone loves you, you're perfect!" shouted Rebekah.

"Me? Perfect? That's nice, pity it's not true". "Yes it is you have it all, the friends, family, boys running after you because you're so damn beautiful…."

Caroline was taken aback, "What?" Rebekah froze. They stared at each other for a few moments before Rebekah's face turned to a shocked smile, "It's gone…The pain…it's…gone"

"It must have been one of Silas' games. He tricked you into thinking there was a stake in your back". "Shows how powerful her really is so" replied Rebekah, "Thank you".

"For what?" asked Caroline confused, "For helping me take my mind off it, and thank you for coming at all…"

Caroline was shocked, was Rebekah really saying _Thank you_ to her?

"No problem…" she replied unsteadily.

As Caroline got to her feet and headed to the door, Rebekah called out, "I owe you one".

_That could be handy_, thought Caroline to herself.

_**Right, so this chapter was a bit longer, but I'm sure you won't complain about that. I didn't get one single review on the first chapter. Think of them like a high-five from you to me, or a punch in the face. Positive and negative reviews are always welcome, so please, oh please, Review!**_


	3. Dinner? Why not?

_**Ok so I know this fic isn't everyone's cup of tea, but I like writing it so I'm going to keep writing it for myself, and for **__Guest__**, why thank you for your review. And **__whatsvinyl__**, I'm not sure if you were hoping this was a Matt/Rebekah fic or what, but, it's not, so sorry. Anyway, enough with all that, back to the story….**_

Caroline was sitting towards the back of the classroom next to Bonnie. She found herself staring up at Rebekah, who was at the top of the class, answering all the History teacher's questions perfectly.

_Rebekah's so smart. I suppose, she has been around for most of the events on our history course, but still, she's really smart._ Bonnie called out a few times before reaching across and poking Caroline.

"Caroline? Are you ok? I've been calling you for about a minute". Caroline shook her head, snapping out of her trance, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired, that's all".

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with Rebekah?" asked Bonnie. Caroline's head jerked towards Bonnie, "Rebekah? Why would I been thinking about her?" "After what she said to you in the Grill yesterday, remember? She threatened you…"

Caroline sighed with relief, "Oh yeah, that. No, it's got nothing to do with that. It's just this whole _Elena's a vampire with no humanity _stuff, it's getting to me. That's all". Bonnie nodded, "Yeah, it can be tough alright, but don't worry about it, ok, we're gunna get her back".

Caroline smiled and nodded. Just then, the bell went and everyone got up to leave. "I have to get to Chemistry early, I have a test, but I'll see you after school?" Caroline nodded, "Sure thing, and Good Luck with the test!" she called out to Bonnie who was already at the door, "You know I got this" she said throwing a wink Caroline's way.

Gathering her books, Caroline was the last person left in the room. As she gathered her books, a familiar face appeared beside her.

"Oh my God!" gasped Caroline, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" replied Rebekah with a warm smile. "It's ok. You'd think I'd be used to this by now, the whole Vampires coming up behind me, but still here I am…"

Rebekah giggled. "So what are you doing here, not meaning to sound rude, just curious" asked Caroline confused but smiling. "I just wanted to know if I could treat you to dinner, to say thanks, and don't worry, I still owe you one".

Caroline was taken aback, "Dinner? Wow, um Ok, why not?"

"Great! I'll pick you up later". Caroline smiled as Rebekah left the room. _Dinner, this'll be interesting_.

**So short chapter, but I have a pile of coursework to do. Hope you like it!**


	4. Risky Texts

_**Hello people! I need to apologise to **__whatsvinyl__**, I just read over what I typed and it sounded really mean and stuck up, I was actually just trying to state something, so sorry if it came off a bit bitchy. On another note, I try to personally thank everyone that reviews, so thanks for the review **__HayleyRose__**, I'm glad you're enjoying the fic. Anyway, on to the story…**_

"Hey Car!" called Matt jogging over to her. "Oh hey Matt" smiled Caroline warmly, "What's up?" Matt strolled along beside Caroline, "I was wondering what Rebekah wanted with me the other day?"

Caroline's eyes widened, "Oh, umm, it was nothing…" Matt raised an eyebrow, "_Really_, eight missed calls and it was nothing?" Caroline nodded, "Yeah, it was just her phone acting up. Mine does it all the time".

"Well if you say so" said Matt shrugging his shoulders. "I've got to get to work, so I'll talk to later" "Mkay" replied Caroline smiling.

Leaving Matt, Caroline headed for Bonnie who was sitting on a bench under a tree in front of the school. Sitting down beside her, she asked her friend how she did in her test.

Replying confidently, "Aced it for sure". Caroline laughed, "I'm proud". "Well I know you're happy for me, but what's put a spring in your step? This morning after History you were acting all weird, now you're all, happy?"

"And that's a bad thing?" asked Caroline laughing "No, of course not! It's just, strange, that's all".

"Well I'm fine. Can't I be happy for no reason?" "Yes you can, it's just weird". "Well I don't think you can say _that's _weird what with everything going on in this town". "You've got a point" laughed Bonnie.

"Oh, actually I'm calling over to see Elena later if you want to come?" Caroline dropped her head, "Um, I actually already have plans, but I'll see you tomorrow".

Bonnie put a reassuring hand on Caroline's shoulder, "I know it's hard for you, it's Ok, I understand. Take your time" Caroline nodded and smiled at Bonnie, "Thanks Bon".

"No problem. Anyway, I told Stefan I'd be there in ten so I better get going. I'll call you later!" called Bonnie already heading for her car.

"I'll be waiting by the phone" joked Caroline. "I'm sure you will" giggled Bonnie.

Caroline sat on the bench by herself for a few minutes before she was interrupted by her phone. It was a text from Rebekah:

_Where would you like to be collected from? –Rebekah_

Caroline smiled to herself before replying:

_How about the alternate universe where Rebekah is because I'm not used to this nice, courteous girl_

A minute later, she got a reply:

_I could get her before I collect you? I can't say she'd open your door for you, but if that's what you want..._

Caroline found herself laughing to herself. Was she flirting with Rebekah? No, of course not, she was being silly. They were only kidding.

_Well I guess you'll have to do so. I'll be at home x_

Just as she pressed "send" she stopped to think, _did I just put an x at the end of a text to __**Rebekah**__?_

But before she could think any more about it, he phoned beeped with another message:

_I guess I will…See you in 30 x_

Caroline's heart was racing until she read the text and then a wave of relief washed over her. _That mini heart attack after you send a risky text, _giggled Caroline to herself.

With that she got to her feet heading for home to get ready for her date. _Date? I meant dinner…Didn't I?_

_**Ok so it wasn't the date chapter yet, but don't worry, I gots yo back! Then next chapter, so patience young padawans and always review!**_


	5. Vintage Wine

_**Sorry this took so long to go up but for some silly reason the chapter wouldn't go up. Any who, I would like to thank **__TeddyD100__** for your lovely comments, you're too kind. Anyway, this chapter's for you, I hope I don't mess it up…**_

Caroline was trying on numerous outfits and throwing the unsatisfactory ones on the bed. Her mom passed by her room and popped her head in.

"Someone's got a hot date". Caroline spun around, "What? Oh no. No date, just meeting a friend". Did she just call Rebekah a friend? Things were getting strange, what's going on with her.

"Well they must be a very special friend if you're going through this much trouble to pick an outfit" teased Liz. "No, it's just a friend" replied Caroline blandly.

"Ok, I get when you want your privacy" said Liz raising her hands and smiling, "But before I go, what you're wearing is nice. Even if it's just a _friend_" smiled Liz leaving.

"Thanks Mom" called Caroline. Checking the time, she hurried around the room gathering her phone and bag. The doorbell rang. "I'll see later you mom!" called Caroline rushing to the door.

"Hi there" smiled Rebekah warmly. "Let's go" smiled Caroline. "Someone's an eager beaver" laughed Rebekah.

"Well you know my mom. She's not a big fan of Klaus so she probably wouldn't take too kindly to me going for dinner with his sister".

Rebekah nodded, "Yeah you're probably right, let's get outta here", and with that they headed off in the car.

* * *

The restaurant was a small converted farmhouse on the outskirts of the town. It had stone walls and small wooden tables with cute tablecloths and a candle on every table.

Rebekah let the waitress lead them to their table in the corner, away from everyone else. As she sat down across from Rebekah, Caroline couldn't help but think how romantic the restaurant was.

_No. What the hell are you doing?! This is NOT a date, so cop on. _

"Well? What do you think?" asked Rebekah curiously. "It's adorable. How did you even find this place? I've been living in Mystic Falls my whole life and I've never been here before".

"I knew the farmer who owned it before it was a restaurant". Caroline nodded, "And how many years ago was that?", "A few, only 70 or so".

"Oh yeah, because 70 years is nothing" replied Caroline sarcastically. "Well it isn't. You'll understand that soon enough". "What's it like to live for hundreds of years?"

"Oh you know; fun, fun, fun" replied Rebekah unenthusiastically. Caroline rolled her eyes, "No seriously, what's it like?" Rebekah's face tightened, "You really want to know what's ahead of you?" Caroline nodded, "Hundreds of years of loneliness".

There was a strange feeling in Caroline's stomach when she saw how Rebekah was trying to hold back the tears. She felt sorry for her, and she had the urge to hug the girl. Despite her being an Original Vampire, she was still a woman. Behind the tough girl façade, she was just a girl. A girl that wanted to be cared for wanted to be loved.

"I'm sorry…" Rebekah looked up at Caroline teary eyed, then she laughed it off by saying, "At least I got some rest. The upside to being daggered for so long"

Caroline giggled and then reached across the table to rest her hand on Rebekah's, "Well you don't have to be lonely anymore, at least not since you became tolerable" she teased.

Rebekah laughed and smiled bright eyed at Caroline, "Anyway, time to order. If I may recommend the House Red, it's quite appetizing". "Whatever you say, you know best" "Oh do I now?" smiled Rebekah mischievously. "In alcohol, since you're older then the wine itself"

Making a wide O with her mouth Rebekah threw her napkin at Caroline, "Aren't those jokes getting a bit old?" and quick a flash, she replied with, "Not as old as you".

Rebekah couldn't help but laugh at the joke, even if it was at her expense. "If that's the way you want to play it, maybe I shouldn't let you have any wine since you're underage"

"You wouldn't be so cruel" Rebekah smirked, "Don't test me". "Idle threats will get you nowhere".

"I beg to differ". "Why do you say that?" asked Caroline curious. "Well they seem to have gotten me far with you".

Caroline blushed, "So this wine…" she said changing the subject. "It looks like it's on you if it were Rosé". "What?" Rebekah smiled and pointed, "You're cheeks deceive you".

Caroline put her hands to her face, "It's warm in here". "You're kidding, right? You're a Vampire". _Damn, she's caught me._

"Ah here it is" said Rebekah taking the bottle from the waitress. "When did you order that?" asked Caroline confused. "I took the liberty of pre-ordering it because I knew you'd like it".

"Ah, but I haven't tried it yet" pointed out Caroline, "I know, but you _will _like it" replied Rebekah confidently as she poured the wine.

Caroline could smell something familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Rebekah raised her glass, "To the rest of your life". "And to new friendships" added Caroline.

The girls clinked glasses and drank. _Blood_, that's what Caroline could smell. There was blood mixed in the wine.

"Do you like it?" asked Rebekah savouring the taste. "There's blood in this? Where is it from?" demanded Caroline. "Relax, it's from blood bags. The owner's brother turned just after the restaurant opened. He puts blood in the house wine so her brother can feel normal. He comes in here every week and sits and has a glass of wine with his sister. She drinks the normal wine she serves to customers and he drinks the wine set aside for him and I".

"Are you sure?" Rebekah laughed, "Don't worry, no one suffers for our wine, so drink up and enjoy. I know you like it".

She was right, it was good wine. The mixture of salty and sweet danced on her taste buds in a delightful song.

"Thanks". Rebekah was caught off guard, "For what?" "For this, I needed to be distracted and you did just that. So thanks for this".

Rebekah grinned, "I guess we're both just good at distracting each other". "I guess so" smiled Caroline in agreement.

_**So, what are your thoughts on the date? Was it good, bad, missing anything or was it just right? I hope you liked it anyway and there's good stuff coming up in the next few chapters so stay tuned. **_


	6. Existing, now living

_**So the reviews are lovely, thanks to everyone. A special thanks to **__tvdspnislife__** for making a bad day a good one. I seem to meet new people with every story I write, so thanks to all the new friends I've made so far. Anyway enough with the soppy stuff, on to the story…**_

At the end of the night, Rebekah offered to drive Caroline home. Agreeing, Caroline sat in the car with her. Little to her knowledge, Rebekah had one more stop before the end of the date for her.

"Where are we going?" asked Caroline a little uneasy. Rebekah was after taking a turn off the main road and was driving up a winding road in the woods.

"Just a little place I like to go to escape all the family troubles" replied Rebekah nonchalantly.

"You're showing me all of your secret places, there will be nowhere for you to hide anymore". "Maybe I don't want to hide from you" smiled Rebekah.

Caroline's chest warmed up at Rebekah's words. "We're here" said Rebekah as she parked the car. Hopping out, the Original walked over to the edge of a cliff. She stood there, the wind blowing her hair. For a human, they'd be cold, but not for these two vampires. They relished in the breeze and fresh air.

Caroline slowly walked over to the other girl. Looking around, Caroline could only see trees. "So why did you want to show me a cliff?" Rebekah didn't move, "I want to show you what it's like to live as a vampire".

"I already know what it is like" replied Caroline confused. "No, you don't. You know how to live your normal life, without fear of dying a horrible death" "Debatable" interrupted Caroline.

Rebekah laughed, "You need to learn to leap without looking, to live your life to the full, and since you're now a vampire, your life is overflowing". Caroline understood where Rebekah was coming from, but was still confused about one thing, "I understand, but, why do you care?"

Rebekah moved closer to Caroline, and looking into her eyes, she spoke softly, and from the heart, "For hundreds of years I've been just…existing. For the first time, I've felt like living…"

Caroline's heart started pounding. Her emotions running high, hands trembling, "…Because of you" finished Rebekah.

Caroline didn't know what she was doing, but she lunged forward grabbing Rebekah's face in her hands. Holding her gently but firmly, Caroline kissed the other girl passionately. All those tension filled encounters were not because they hated each other it was because they liked each other. It was sexual tension.

Rebekah was caught off-guard but she still welcomed the kiss. Wrapping her arms tightly around Caroline's waist and returning all she received.

Caroline's fingers intertwined in Rebekah's hair while her other hand held Rebekah's cheek softly. The heat radiated off them as their bodies moved together and their hearts beat as one.

A smile formed on Rebekah's face as her hand trailed down Caroline's back to her hips and back around to her bottom. Caroline was suddenly aware of everything, and in almost a jerk reaction she pulled out.

"Too much too soon?" asked Rebekah with a half-smile. Shaking her head, she paced back and forth, "What the hell am I doing?! I mean, you're Klaus' sister. You're an Original Vampire. Instead of kissing you I should be plotting ways to kill you!"

Rebekah frowned, "But you're not killing me, _you_ kissed _me_!" Caroline shook her head, "Not to mention Klaus would kill me and then dagger you if he knew that we liked each other…"

Rebekah's face lit up, "You like me?" Caroline stared at her, "I don't know what I feel". Grinning, Rebekah walked right to the edge of the cliff and looked down, "Come here".

"What?" "Just come here". Uneasily Caroline walked over to Rebekah. "Jump", "What? Are you kidding, I could…" "Die? Come on. You have to stop thinking like a human, and start thinking like a Vampire".

Caroline stared at Rebekah, and then looked down, "But I can't see what's down there". "So? What's the worst that could happen? You might get seriously hurt, but nothing a bit of blood won't fix. And we've still got some wine in the car".

She was right, Caroline couldn't argue with her. She couldn't die she was immortal, to a certain extent. So why shouldn't she jump.

"Ok. But only if you jump with me". Rebekah looked at Caroline, a smile growing on her face. She put out her hand, "Well let's do this so!"

Caroline grinned and took Rebekah's hand. Closing her eyes, she stepped out and fell silently through the air. She waited for the pain of landing on a hard surface, but what she met was something much different.

Her body grew cold and wet. They had fallen into a lake. The water swallowed her up and as she swam to the surface, she realised she had let go of Rebekah's hand. Inhaling as she resurfaced, she looked around for the other blonde.

She called out, but no one answered. Panicking she swam around, fear filling her chest. But then, a hand touched her shoulder.

Turning around frantically, she was greeted by a warm smile from Rebekah. "I couldn't find you… I was worried you…" "Worried I, what?" Caroline realised how stupid she seemed. "Worried I left?" asked Rebekah concerned.

"I don't know, maybe" Rebekah swam closer to Caroline, "I'm not Tyler. I'm not going to leave you" and with that she took Caroline's face and lightly brushed her lips against Caroline's. Softening, she kissed Rebekah.

As the kisses got more passionate, the girls bobbed up and down in the water, "Maybe...we should…get out" said Rebekah in between kisses.

"I suppose…we should" replied Caroline, not easing off at all. Giggling and pulling out, Rebekah started swimming away. "Catch me if you can!" she called out.

Desire filling her eyes, Caroline grinned and swam after Rebekah. On the land now, Rebekah waved at Caroline before disappearing into the woods. When she finally got out of the water, she darted after the taller blonde.

Laughs and teases were luring her deeper and deeper into the woods. When she got to a tree, she stopped to look around and listen for Rebekah, the suddenly she was grabbed and pinned against a tree.

Laughing Caroline puckered her lips and leaned forward, stopping only when she opened her eyes.

"I didn't think we were _that_ type of girlfriends". Caroline recoiled, "_Elena_…What are you doing here?" "Obviously interrupting something" replied the brunette, "Now who's the secret romance? I highly doubt it is Tyler since he's on the run from dear old Klaus. Unless, is it _Klaus_?"

Caroline glared at Elena shocked, but then her jaw dropped when she heard Rebekah call out, "Caroline? Where are you? I would have thought you'd be better at hide-and-seek than that".

Elena sneered, "Well, well, well, aren't we quite the scandalous little vamp. Not so perfect now, are you?" Gritting her teeth Caroline shoved Elena out of her way and she ran off. Rebekah saw her and followed.

"Caroline wait!" she didn't answer, she kept walking, "Caroline Please!" "Elena knows!" Rebekah shook her head confused, "What? How does Elena know?"

"She must have been hunting or something, but she caught me and I thought it was you. Then you called me, she put two and two together. I'm gunna die, he's going to kill me and dagger you…" Caroline was hysterical now, tears pouring down her already wet face.

Rebekah rushed over and wrapped her arms around her in a warm embrace, "He's not going to kill you, I won't let him. As for me, he'll need a dagger to do that, and last I checked the Salvatore's have it".

Caroline was still crying, "I'll talk to Elena and everything will be alright. I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise". Caroline finally relaxed in Rebekah's arms, "Thank you, I don't know what I'd do…" Rebekah silenced Caroline with a kiss.

_Everything was going to be fine, because Rebekah had my back. Wow, who would have thought I'd say that?_

_**Ok so a kind of long chapter. Hopefully that'll keep you going for another few days. Anyway, I'm off to write an Emily Dickinson essay for English class (Oh joy) b-bye**_


	7. Words of Wisdom

_**Thanks for all the great reviews, they're really sweet. Now I'm not sure how long this fic will be. I had intended it to be short n' sweet but somehow I always seem to make them long, so if you could let me know what you think about that, let me know…**_

_Today is going to be a good day. I didn't get much sleep last night but whatever. I'm still going to have a great day, a really great day…_

"Caroline!" called Liz up the stairs, "You're going to be late for school!"

_What? But it's only…Shit! It's 7:46. How did I manage to sleep-in when I didn't even sleep?_

Caroline rushed around the house putting her Vampire speed to good use and then ran out the door.

Halfway down the road the car broke down. Hitting the steering wheel, Caroline shouted angrily. "Why is this happening?!"

Resting her forehead on her hands on the steering wheel, Caroline thought about what Rebekah had said the night before: _You know how to live your normal life…You need to learn to leap without looking, to live your life to the full._

Rebekah was right. She did need to let loose. Who cares if she misses a day, she could repeat in another 20 years if she wanted to. The world was at her fingertips, hers for the taking. Now all she had to do was take it.

Caroline took out her cell-phone and dialled Rebekah's number. The other girl picked up; "You're late", "I'm not going to school today".

"Oh…and what's brought this on?" "I'm taking your advice. I'm living life to the full". "Well I'm glad you're listening to me for a change", "Well you can listen to me by coming with".

"Really? Where to?" asked Rebekah curious. "Anywhere you want. It's just you and me". There was silence "Rebekah? Are you still there?"

Caroline started to panic, _what if Elena has told Klaus. What if something's happened to her?_ "Rebekah! Are you…"

Caroline was cut off by a tap at her car-door window. She sighed relieved to see Rebekah standing outside.

Stepping out of the car, she complained, "Don't ever do that! I thought maybe Klaus had gotten to you!" Rebekah giggled, "What?!" demanded Caroline.

"Nothing. It's just you're so cute the way you worry about me". Caroline frowned, "I'm not cute" Rebekah rubbed Caroline's cheek, "Yes, you are" and then she kissed her gently.

When she pulled out again, Caroline was trying to hide her smile. "Anyway, where are we going to go on this little adventure?" Caroline leaned against the car, "New Orleans?" Rebekah smiled, "Let's get going so!"

"Mmkay" replied Caroline. Rebekah looked at the shorter blonde concerned, "What's wrong?" "I want another kiss…" Rebekah rolled her eyes, and Caroline smiled an adorable smile tapping her lips.

"How can I refuse you?" asked Rebekah taking Caroline in her arms and kissing her, causing Caroline's face to melt in her hands. _This is going to be fun…_

_**Short enough but better than nothing, right?**_


	8. And then the Sun

_**I want to start another fic, so ideas are very welcome, except Glee (I'm on a detox) Also I would like to apologise for the slow update, I just finished my exams last week and I've been enjoying the sunshine ever since. But never fear, night mode is on and I'm ready to write…**_

The girls were enjoying the New Orleans music and nightlife. They'd been partying since they got there, the only break was to sleep and eat, which they also did together. Caroline had convinced Rebekah to adopt the motto, "Drink from the bag, not the hag". Surprisingly, it worked, and the girls shared romantic "dinners" before they retired to bed.

Everything seemed perfect. Caroline was happy, and, for the first time in a long time, so was Rebekah. Nothing could spoil this, or so they thought.

The girls had left Mystic Falls and all of its drama behind them a few weeks now. Yes Stefan, Bonnie and Matt had all tried to get in touch, but Caroline just shut her phone off. The only time she turned it on was to call Liz every once and a while just to assure her she was alright and that there was no need to worry.

At first her mother was furious, and then confused. But eventually she realised she had to let Caroline live her life, if that's what it's even called. She knew her daughter was safe and happy, and that's all that mattered really.

One morning Rebekah strolled into _their _room and pulled across the curtains. "Get up sleepy-head". A grumpy head hid under her pillow, "I don't wanna". Rebekah's mouth curved up in a smile, "Come on, you'll miss the sunrise".

Caroline peeked out from under the pillow, "And why do I have to do this?" The taller blonde came and sat beside her on the bed, "You don't _have _to do anything. But you did say that you wanted to see the sunrise on_ Sun_day because it's funny".

Caroline giggled, "Well it is. I want it to be sunny every _Sun_day, is that so much to ask?" Rebekah shook her head, "No, not at all".

Caroline rested her head on her hand and she lay on the bed, "How much did I drink last night that got that silly idea into my head?" Rebekah squinted her eyes and tilted her head, "I don't think it's _How much _you drank, but more of _what _you drank".

"And what was it that I drank?" "Try a century old whisky". Caroline's eyes grew large, "A _Century_?! Jeez, no wonder I'm not in the mood for anything. Ok, not true. I _am _in the mood…for this…"

Caroline reached out her hand and took Rebekah's face and pulled it closer to her. She kissed her slowly and softly, and then getting more aggressive as she pulled Rebekah down on top of her.

Rebekah could feel Caroline smile as they kissed. Their lips curved and moulded together, tongues dancing. Caroline's hands disposing of Rebekah top, and fiddling with her bra strap. After a few seconds of failing to get it open, Rebekah stopped kissing her and looked at her with a confused laugh, "What's wrong? You're normally so efficient?" she teased.

"I don't know?" replied a confused Caroline. "Here, let me" said Rebekah sitting up, one leg at each side of Caroline's hips. She seductively put her hands behind her back to untie the bra when a voice from the doorway said, "I wouldn't do that sis. You've got company".

Rebekah turned around swiftly and Caroline jumped to her feet. "Don't look so surprised, you should have known I'd find you here. It is my City after all".

"What do you want Klaus?" spat Caroline, more confident than usual. "Well for quite some time, I wanted you. That was until I found out my _Sister _was screwing you!" Caroline flinched at his words. "We're in love. Now I understand that's hard for you to hear, but please Nick, leave us be".

Rebekah pleaded to her brother. Klaus was silent for a moment before he answered, "See, if you had come to me _before _you ran off into the sunset without telling anyone, then _maybe_ I would have let you go. But now, I feel nothing but anger for what you did".

He looked to Caroline now, "I thought better of you. I had always respected you when you told me straight out how you felt. Though right now, there's no respect, only disgust at what you've become, what _she's _made you".

Rebekah cut in, "I've done nothing to her! She's the same person you fell in love with, it's just now that she's being true to herself" Klaus looked at his sister, "Oh shut-up! I'm not disgusted because you're both women. You should know I've always been a fan of the, _cultured _community. No, I'm disgusted that she's turned into a weak little girl. She's no longer the woman she once was".

Caroline stepped forward, "Excuse me, but how dare you say I'm a weak little girl. I am stronger than ever so don't tempt me into proving it".

Klaus grinned and turned back to his sister, "See, I bring the best out in her". Caroline's eyes flared up and she lunged across the room at him. Klaus simply grabbed her and held her tight, "There's no point love. You'll never beat me. I'm a hybrid, remember?"

He wasn't saying it in a mocking tone, just very matter-of-factly. Rebekah was the one to attack this time, "And I'm an Original!"

Klaus threw Caroline onto the bed and then there was a noise like a knife cutting into a melon. Caroline ran over to Rebekah, but she was already comatose. Klaus had daggered her.

"Why did you do that?!" Klaus shrugged his shoulders, "To teach her a lesson". Caroline shook her head confused, "You do realise I'm just going to pull it out?" "The thought had crossed my mind love, so that's why I had a witch-friend of mine cast a spell".

Caroline looked up at him confused, "A spell? What good will that do?" Klaus grinned, "Well it will get you to think twice about waking my sister. The spell is: A demon cannot pull the dagger out without suffering the true death".

"Right, I'll just get someone off the street to do it" said Caroline getting to her feet. "Not quite done love…" "_Don't_, call me love" interrupted Caroline. "Ok then, carrying on: A demon cannot pull the dagger out without suffering the true death, but the dagger can only be removed by someone who loves her".

Caroline froze, "Not so easy now, eh lov…I mean darling". She turned to Klaus and attacked him. He caught her arms and held them to her sides, "Calm down, there's no point in wasting your energy on me. You have bigger fish to fry". With that he disappeared.

Caroline fell to her knees beside her love's body. She held Rebekah in her arms, crying.

Then the sun came up.

_**So I think I'm going to leave that as is for a while. I may leave it like that, I may come back to it, but for now, that's it. If you've any comments or even complaints, let me know in the reviews or PM me if you have a rant. Stay tuned for more stories and seriously, if you've any recommendations or ideas, please let me know.  
For now, b-bye!**_


End file.
